Accidents
by HiddenCloud
Summary: Tension is high between the characters of 'Naruto' when Neji's careless driving lands both him and Ten-Ten in the hospital. In the mean time, both romance and hatred are brewing in the air. All just in time for their high school's infamous holiday, April first.
1. Biology

**Enjoy~~**

**I hope people like this because it's fun to write Naruto fanfics. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Today, we will be learning about the wonders of life." Said , Konoha High's infamous biology teacher. Doctor Orochimaru, he had a murky background and wasn't to be trusted, yet the school kept him as a teacher because of his outstanding credentials. Orochimaru turned to the large chalkboard and began scrawling a diagram of famous experiments, most of them had to deal with mutation. Sakura had printed the notes off of his website beforehand. She was only here because the school forced to 'participate' in his before school lecture. The only people who attended the extra lectures were either his 'lackey' students, or the ones who repeatedly skipped his class and were forced to come.

One of the older students raised his hand and began talking. He was wearing the signature jacket which belonged to the school's famous 'gang' of jocks. "Doctor Orochimaru, can you please explain the second chart you drew?"

"Of course, Deidara." Said Orochimaru with a snakish grin. "But only if you promise to stop skipping my classes. I am a certified PhD, you could learn a lot from these lectures."

_Everyone knows that he's a quack, why even bother calling him 'Doctor'._

Sakura rolled her eyes and hunched over her desk. The clock on her phone slowly ticked by, it was exactly seven,_ real class doesn't start until 8:15. _There was more than an hour left for her to do nothing but sit here and try to waste time. She was forced to listen to this pointless lecture because she had been sick all of last week. In that time that she was absent, she copied down all of the notes and completed the assignments, getting A's of course. But what really bothered her, was that Orochimaru's before school lectures never related to the actual contant they were learning in biology. The morning ones always managed to be sick and twisted, lots of mutation and human experimentation.

She stared at the clock at her phone, a small part inside her wished it would make the time pass faster. The screen flashed, two new text messages came in. Sakura clicked open on the very first one, it was from Karin.

[Message 1- Karin: Volleyball, you interested? I hear you've got game.]

Sakura almost dropped her phone, since when did Karin want anything to do with her that wasn't centered around bullying? Karin was a senior this year, head of the volley ball team, Oro's Student assistant, and popular enough to have new rumors being spread about her everyday. Sakura slowly texted her back, way did she think that she was good at volleyball?

[To Karin- Sakura: Since when am I good enough at volleyball for your standards?]

A smirk slid across Sakura's face once the message was sent. In her mind, it was the perfect reply. On to the next text.

[Message 2- Sasuke: Hey Sexy babe, let me kiss you giant seductive foreheadufosdbjaiwylo;cnsdfgtrerewsd]

Sakura's face reddened. Sasuke never texted her, let alone called her 'sexy' and 'seductive'...

_"Narutoooo..."_

Sakura cracked her knuckles, suddenly realizing who was behind the message.

[To Sasuke- Sakura: I give you permission to kill Naruto.]

Sakura quickly typed up a new text to Naruto. She swore that it could be eligible to win a place in the world record book for the fastest text.

[To Naruto, From Sakura: BAKKKAAAA!]

Sakura turned off the screen of her phone and pounded her fist on the desk. Naruto will NEVER grow up, will he? She thought. He's been like this even since she met him in Elementary school._ If his jokester behavior has thrived this long, it doesn't seem like he'll be giving it up any time soon._

"Miss Haruno, I see that you aren't paying attention in my class." Said Orochimaru, his voice sound like the slither of a snake. "Why don't you come up from and help me with a certain... demonstration."

The color drained from Sakura's face. She slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class, careful not to look anyone in the eye. This was not only embarrassing for her, but also frightening. She took her place, standing next to Orochimaru. He patted her head in mocking praise then motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of him. Sakura timidly obeyed, her eyes focusing on the floor beneath her.

"If you were listening to my lecture, you will know what is about to happen to Miss Haruno." Orochimaru pulled a ruler out from him desk. "Arms out, palms up." He said. Sakura winced, knowing what was in store for her. Naruto have often complained about being the subject in this 'experiment'. She reluctantly put her arms out. "Now class, write down what is happening to Sakura's body as I-" He whacked Sakura's right wrist with the ruler, making her let out a squeal of pain. "Sakura, show the class your wrist."

Sakura turned her wrist to the class which was now bright red in color, a few kids in the front snickered. The rest were on their phones and too 'busy' to care. Her face turned an even deeper shade of crimson. Orochimaru couldn't abuse his authority to humiliate her in front of the class, that would be just wrong. She turned to the man, he still had a twisted grin upon his face.

"Now for the next demonstration, Sakur-"

"That's it. I'm done." Sakura pulled her sweatshirt sleeve over the injured skin and walked out of the classroom, leaving her backpack on the desk. She could hear annoyed and angry shouts escaping from Orochimaru's class room behind her, there was no turning back now.

Once she was several hallways away from the horrid classroom, Sakura's phone blinked again.

[New Message- Ino: 10-10 in c-crash. She in hopstial. No vb 4 her.]

Sakura stared blankly down at the message. _Ino can be illiterate when it comes to texting._ After a minute of scrutinizing the sentence Sakura deciphered the message. "Ten-Ten in car crash. She in hospital. No volleyball for her."

Sakura slammed her fist against a nearby locker. Ten-ten's older boyfriend drove her to school every morning. He was Hinata's cousin but Sakura never trusted the jerk, she always had a bad feeling about him.

[To Ino- Sakura: I blame Neji. That... arg. ]

She checked the clock, it was only 7:10. There was still time to book it to the hospital before school started. She ran down the long hallways and out the entrance doors. It was less than a minute before she got into the school parking lot. Sakura ran to her car only to find that she left her keys inside her backpack, which was sitting inOrochimaru's classroom. She murmured a curse and scanned the lot for someone who could help her. A black car pulled up next to hers, the driver was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto was sprawled out on the back seat with a giant bump on his head. Sakura assumed that it was his punishment for sending her the stupid text.

"Uchiha!" Sakura said, tapping on the glass window. Sasuke nonchalantly turned his head in her direction and unrolled their barrier.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Check your phone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but took his phone out of his pocket and read through the text that Ino forwarded to the whole school. He was able to decipher it in no less than a second. "I'm assuming that you need a ride?" He asked, his expression not changing even after hearing the news. Sakura eagerly nodded, praying that he would give into her. He shrugged and motioned for her to take a seat next to him.

Just as she sat down, Naruto jolted upright and grabbed her by the shoulders. "WAIT SAKURA! ... I sorta spilled my morning ramen on that seat." He scratched his head with a dorky smile on his face, that did nothing to lesson Sakura's anger.

"BAKA!" She hit Naruto on the head with her fist, doubling the size of his bump. _This is going to be one long car ride..._


	2. The Hospital

**Hopefully this is turning out well, tell me how you like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura's POV

The local hospital came into view against the early morning landscape. Sakura squinted against the harsh sun to make out the image. They pulled into the parking lot and exited the car. After Naruto struggled to put his jacket on, the group entered the building. Everything in the hospital was white and polished, without a smudge of dirt to be found.

"Sheesh, this place must be filled with some sexy maids." Naruto exclaimed upon seeing the glossy interior. Sakura rolled her eyes,_ boys and their maid fantasies_. The three walked up to the front desk, behind it was a shrived old lady, stout in posture.

Sasuke stepped in front of the other two and tapped his fingers on the counter, catching the woman's attention.

"Whaaat?" She asked, her voice nasally. It was apparent that she didn't want to be here.

Sasuke gave her a look that would make even married women squeal. Although, what irked Sakura, was that she knew he wasn't intentionally trying to appear drop dead handsome. "I hear that a patient has recently been admitted due to a car accident. Her given name is 'Ten-Ten'." He said in the usually icy yet slick tone. The older woman simply stared back at him with glazed over eyes and a bored demeanor.

"Listen hunny, the front desk isn't open yet. Bug me in an hour." She then turned around and began to make a call on her phone. "Hana! You won't BELIEVE what was in my sushi today!"

Sasuke slowly turned around to face the others, a black shadow was cast over his face, his fists clenched. Sakura bit her lip, also trying to keep from pummeling the slacking woman to the ground. Naruto, on the other hand, was about to confront the woman and 'persuade her' with his 'handsome personality'. Before he could reach her, Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

"Well this was a waste of my time." Said Sasuke, grabbing his keys and beginning to walk back to the car.

"Wait!" Naruto said, he grabbed onto the back of Sasuke's collar. Sasuke swatted away Naruto's hand and fixed his jacket.

"What?" He asked.

Naruto grinned deviously and pointed to a rolling bed that was visible in a nearby supply room which had it's door slightly ajar. "I'm making it to Ten-ten no matter what! If I ignored her, what kind of friend would I be?" With that he tip toed off to the supply room, motioning for the others to follow him. Sakura looked at Sasuke skeptically. It was already 8:30.

"We are late for school anyways, what is there to lose?" she said.

"Hn."

With that they both walked back into the supply room, Naruto ushered them in and closed the door. The air inside was freezing, the room was cluttered with medical supplies. Sakura grabbed a blanket from a shelf and wrapped it around herself. She felt a bit guilty about using it, but she was already skipping school to break through a hospital's security so there was nothing left to lose. She would wash it then return it the next time she came here to volunteer.

Naruto was cloaked in a white doctors robe and mask. He was virtually unrecognizable, except for his spikey blonde hair. Sasuke and Sakura took a few steps back, further into the cramped room. Naruto was pulling out one of his ridiculous schemes again. He slipped on a pair of glasses from a lost and found box then struck a pose.

"You can't tell it's me!" He said in a disguised voice.

Sakura tried to hide a chuckle then took a seat on the wheeled hospital bed. _Naruto looks so... stupidly hilarious._ "I'm not dressing up like you."

"Same here." Said Sasuke.

Naruto simply appears to grin bigger. "Already thought of that! Sakura, Sasuke. Share this bed!" He pointed to the wheeled bed that Sakura was sitting on, her face reddened, but not as much as Sasuke's.

"Idiot!" They said in unison, but both too embarrassed to do anything. Sakura and Sasuke grew up together, Sakura had a major crush on Sasuke while in turn he developed some feelings of affection towards her but not until Sakura had already gave up hope and gotten over him. Now they were nothing more than 'bros'.

Naruto shook his head and pointed to the bed again. "I'm going to smuggle you two in. Do you want to see Ten-Ten or not?"

Sakura sighed, the entire point of this trip was to visit Ten-ten and if this was the only way to do it... She might as well. Climbing into the bed she kept her head down, unsuccessfully trying to hide the red blush swept across her pale cheeks. She settled in as close to the corner as she could, the wheeled bed was cramped being that it was originally designed to only fit one person. Sasuke climbed in to the bed and settled down next her. She could feel his warm body resting against her torso, his minty breath on her skin...

Naruto pulled a blanket over their heads just as Sakura's face turned tomato red. _That was close_, she thought. It was dark under the blanket, she couldn't see the nervous look displayed across Sasuke's flushed face.

Sasuke's POV

Naruto began to pile on more blankets, causing Saskue to become slightly claustrophobic. He inched closer to Sakura, taking comfort from her familiar sweet scent. _Even though she may be 'one of the boys', she sure doesn't smell or look like_ one, he thought.

Naruto began to wheel the bed out of the room, slowly at first but quickly breaking into a breakneck speed. Sasuke had to hang onto the metal siding to avoid from falling on top of Sakura and squishing her small body. A lady shouting was heard in the distance followed by Naruto's rebellious laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The speed was getting slower now, Sasuke assumed that Naruto had finally found the room. Sasuke began to sit up, but was thrown back down and on top of Sakura by a large bump in the floor which sent the entire cart flying. There were several more bumps and it didn't take long for him to realize that Naruto had rolled them down the stairs. "Arg." Sasuke muttered, it was a wonder how Naruto remained his best friend after all of these incidents.

It took Sasuke a moment longer to realize that he was laying on top of Sakura. His chin was resting on her soft forehead, his head being buried in her pink hair. He began to move over to his side of the bed, but stopped and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to a girl. He was aware that just about all of the girls at school had a crush on him, but that was all. Barely any of them talked to him with the intention of trying to get to know him. Sakura, however, was able to ignore his cold demeanor and consider him as one of her friends. Even though her original intentions were ones of romance. Whether it was due to her kindness or stupidity, he respected her for it.

It felt like there were a million more stairs until the bed finally hit flat ground. "WOOOHOOO!" Shouted Naruto, "Lets do it again when we're done with the visit!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and rolled back over to his corner of the bed.

It was only a few more minutes until Naruto kicked a door open and came to an abrupt stop. The wheeled bed rolled over, spilling both Sakura and Sasuke on opposite sides of the floor of Ten-ten's hospital room. Sasuke's legs were tangled in ther several blankets Naruto had piled on top of the cart.

Although, they weren't the only ones there, more people were in view. Ten-ten's right arm was bandaged along with cuts and covering her entire body. She was on the bed, with a boy laying on top of her. Their mouths were entwined, both lost in a makeout session. It took a second, but Sasuke recongized the boy as Neji Hyuuga. He was completely unharmed, unlike Ten-Ten. Naruto kicked the wheeled bed out of his way and walked over to Neji, pulling him off Ten-ten's broken body.

"B STARD!" With that Naruto delivered a sharp blow to his face, making the others gasp aloud.


End file.
